Change
by BossKing109
Summary: I deleted my first story, Change, and remade it. So here you go. Finn comes back from a Four-Year Tour of Adventure. And this new Finn begins to cause problems between him and a certain Vampire Queen.
1. Reunion! Return of Finn

**I do not own A.T**

The vampire queen strummed her axe-bass while floating in the house. She was trying to think of a new song when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Marceline opened the door to find a handsome teenager in front of her. "Hey, Marceline!" shouted the teen in excitement.

"F-Finn…?" Marceline said in shock. The human boy looked different. She noticed his voice was deeper.

"That's my name! I came back from the Four-Year Tour of Adventure. It was awesome! Can you believe I'm already 18?" Finn said.

"You've…changed." Marceline exclaimed. Indeed the hero's appearance differed from when he was 14. He still had that goofy smile and blue eyes, but his hat was connected to his white T-shirt that had the picture of a sword on it striking through the word adventure so it worked as a hood.

He had black skinny jeans and blue Reeboks. His hair was still blonde but it was cut back to his head. There were some spiky strands and the end was combed to the back of his neck. He even grew to be at least two inches taller than Marceline.

"Yeah, Jake told me that since I was going through puberty I should change my appearance. But you haven't changed at all. Because you know, you're immortal." Finn said.

"How are you wearing _skinny _jeans?" Marceline asked. "I found them underground. Thanks to Marshall I learned what they were called and they even fit me!"

Marceline nodded, "So what do you wanna do?" Finn shrugged, "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" The vampire queen grinned deviously. "How about we celebrate with a party?"

Finn grinned. "Great! Let's have it at the fort! C'mon!" The human hero unbelievably began to float in the air.

Marceline was speechless. "I gained telekinesis during the tour. Cool, huh?" Finn asked. "Yeah…" Marceline said as she flew with the eighteen year old Finn to the tree fort.


	2. The Mistake

"I'm chilling with the Ladies!" Jake cheered in a hot tub with the Bikini Babes. Lights were flashing everywhere as all the guests had the time of their lives, jamming to the beat of the music, or eating the food and drinking the beverages or just chilling.

"I am so close to world domination with my wonderful Werewolf Queen!" Professor Worm exclaimed before laughing maniacally, making the Pupil Worms look at him confused or scared, and some slithering away from him.

"Wouldn't Lady kill you if you did this?" Fionna asked the same age as Finn and was now an inch shorter than Marshall who she was now dating.

She didn't wear her hat anymore at all; she was wearing a red skirt, orange shoes and a yellow shirt with green dots.

"No, you don't get it. I made duplicates of Lady, except it went wrong and they look like Bikini Babes! So I'm literally chilling with the Ladies! And of course with the real one." Jake said.

Marshall chuckled while Fionna scoffed.

"Epic party, Finn!" Marceline yelled dancing to the music. Finn laughed, "Thanks milady! I owe it all to this radical dame who likes to play games!"

Finn then took out two water guns and gave one of them to Marceline.

"What's with-" Marceline was interrupted by a shot of water splashing on her.

Finn laughed as Marceline chased him out of the house.

They water squirted each other until they had almost nothing left.

Finn stopped at the edge of a hill, but Marceline tackled him, making them both roll down. When they landed, Marceline was on top of Finn and their faces were inches apart.

Marceline smirked. "Boy, Finn. If you wanted to make-out you could've just asked me." Finn's eyes widened as his face turned red.

Marceline rolled off him and laughed hysterically. "You're totally priceless!" Finn pouted, the blood disappearing from his face. But then he smirked.

"I thought Hambo was priceless. But I guess I was wrong after Ashy-poo sold him!" Finn laughed.

But that earned him a slap on the face and punch in the chest. "Ow! What was that-"

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Hambo like that!" Marceline shouted at him with angry tears in her eyes.

Finn's heart sank and guilt filled him. "Marcy…I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it!" the vampire chick snapped. "I thought you changed Finn. But I realize you have….into a jerk."

"No, Marcy, I haven't! It's just-"

"Why am I still even here? You're not worth talking to anymore." Marceline said angrily and flew away without looking back.

Finn was left alone in the cold night.

Wishing he had never been born.


	3. I'm Sorry! Making Amends

It had been five months since Finn and Marceline had ever made contact. During those months, Finn had thought about all the good times he had with Marceline in the past.

He realized…

"I'm in love with Marceline!" Finn shouted out loud in his sleep. "Finn!" Jake slapped his brother awake.

"Huh?!" Finn shot up awoke. "Dude you're still talking in your sleep and it's the morning!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was having a dream about going on a date with Mar…ie! Marie! Yeah that's it." Finn said nervously with sweat pouring down his forehead. Jake shook his head. "I know you love Marce, dude." Finn blushed. "Oh. That was what I was talking about in my sleep, huh?" Jake nodded.

"Look, man. I know you don't like it but I-" "Who said I didn't like it? You're my bro, Finn. Whatever you think or want to do I'll support it!" Jake said. Finn smiled slyly. "That means a lot coming from you, Jake." said Finn.

"But also listen to this. I know I've gotten over my fear of vamps but not completely. I'm only scared of Marcy when she _does _scare me. But knowing you got her in a bad mood, you never know if she'll do something rash to us." Jake said. Finn face palmed, "You're paranoid that just because Marceline's mad at me that she might sneak into our home and kill us?"

Jake fell silent but have a small nod. "But she might be over it by now, dude. I mean, it was five months ago! I'm pretty sure she feels just as dreadful as you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I bet she wants to apologize just as much as you do but she's too scared because she thinks you don't like her anymore."

"Yeah, I don't. Instead I ended up falling for her."

"Even if she doesn't return the feelings you guys can still stay as best friends. Trust me, Finn. You guys have a lot in common and know each other well. Apologizing to her might be a little complicated, but let her listen to you so you can explain yourself. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, dude. You always know what to say."

"Blah blah bleep blop bloop!"

Finn chuckled as he opened the door. "See ya, man."

"Alright. Now if you excuse me, Jake's gonna practice eating spaghetti, playing viola and chasing his tail at the same time without messing up."

Finn nodded and ran out the house heading to the vampire queen's lair.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door loudly. "Marcy, it's me! We need to talk." He waited a while and watched the sun set on the horizon.

Then the door knob turned and the door opened to reveal Marceline. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Look, Marceline. I'm sorry for everything I said five months ago. You're right I am a jerk. I didn't realize that Hambo was so precious to you. I was just mad at you for laughing at me. If you don't ever want to see me again, I understand." Finn said quickly. Marceline said nothing. She just stared at him like she was watching some traumatizing. Finn's expression saddened and he turned around to go home until he heard her voice pipe up.

"Wait! Don't go, yet!"

He turned around to see Marceline walk towards him. "I accept your apology," she stated.

"What? But how can you forgive me so easily? How can you even stand to see me? How are you still not mad?"

"I was mad then but not anymore. I just had to so things and then I cooled off. I wanted to apologize to you but I thought you wouldn't like me anymore for yelling at you. And I have to admit, I should've cooled down before leaving. That was really like me not to. I mean, the last time I freaked out like that was when Ash sold Hambo. Anyway, I'm sorry too."

"So…we're cool?" Finn asked. Marceline grinned, "We're cool,"

"Wanna prank peeps and fight why wolves?"

Marceline just smiled in response.


	4. Ambushed! Mutant Humanoids!

"Best. Night. Ever." Marceline said floating on a giant boulder. "Totes!" Finn agreed joining her.

"Thanks for saving me when the Why Wolf Princess was about to tear me to shreds. Even I could've died out there and I'm immortal."

"Eh. It's whatever." Finn exclaimed.

"No it's not. Your fighting has improved, Finn!" Marceline complemented

"Thanks," Finn smiled.

Marceline strummed the chords on her bass as Finn hummed silently. Then Marceline stopped. "Someone's coming,"

"What?" Finn asked.

"No, wait. It's more than one person. I can smell their blood."

"This is probably gonna be unpleasant." said Finn drawing his Demon Blood Sword.

Then all of a sudden, a pack of carnivorous humanoid mutants came out surrounding Marceline and Finn.

"You got that right," Marceline said.

Finn commenced into mortal combat with the mutants. Hit after hit. Swinging jabs and hooks and landing kicks. Almost none of the ones he faced ever touched him. Marceline was mostly using her axe-bass, but at times she would attack physically.

But one punched the spot on her neck where her bite marks were which gave her much pain. She yelled as more of the mutants jumped at her. Finn saw the trouble Marceline was in and tried to go to her, but one of the mutants tackled him from behind.

Finn struggled to get it off him, but then he heard Marceline shriek and see four mutants around her. Two of them were holding her down to her knees, while one watched in enjoyment, and the other holding down garlic on Marceline's right shoulder. He even saw tears form in Marceline's eyes.

Finn elbowed the carnivorous humanoid and kicked his neck. Then he jabbed him in the jaw knocking the mutant unconscious. He ran to the humanoids and threw two ice kunai that landed on two of the mutants' heads killing them. Then he back fisted another one in the face and stabbed him from the back with his sword.

Finn grabbed the last one and kneed it in the rib. He head butted it and punched its face. The mutant staggered back and Finn pierced its heart.

Finn went to Marceline's side that was on the ground silently crying. He looked at her injury. The garlic went a little through her flesh and there was even some blood. To Finn it looked like a Fire person put their hand on Marceline's shoulder for at least a minute.

"Oh, crap! Don't worry, I know what to do!" Finn picked Marcy up in his arms and carried her to her house bridal style.

* * *

When they entered he gently put her on the couch. He ran into the kitchen to find a bowl of apples. He looked into the fridge and there was a bowl of strawberries and cherries.

He took four strawberries, two cherries and one apple. He grabbed a cup and put ice in it. He squeezed the fruits as hard as he could above the cup so he could get juice in it. Finn even used his sword.

When he finished, Finn took a spoon and stirred the liquid. He then began to look around the house. "You have any cotton, Marcy?" Finn asked.

Marceline just grunted in pain. Finn gulped and tried finding the biggest sponge he could. Finally he did, and used it so the sponge would absorb the juice.

He took tape and went by Marceline. She winced in pain as Finn made her sit up. He put the sponge on her shoulder and squeezed it so the juice would heal the injury. Then he taped the sponge on her shoulder so it was stay there.

In ten seconds, Marceline stopped wincing in pain and was able to speak.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"They taught a lot of things on that tour," answered the hero. "When you feel your shoulder get cold that means it's completely healed which will be in five minutes."

Marceline nodded. "Thanks, Finn. I'm sorry I laughed at you…five months ago."

Finn chuckled, "It's okay,"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for a jam session?" Marceline winked at Finn.

"Sure," answered Finn, blushing. He opened the door, ready to leave.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

_Smooch!_

The vampire chick pecked Finn's cheek. "That's for treating to my wound,"

she said.

Finn blushed harder. Marceline giggled. "You're blushing harder than you used to when I did that. Are you feeling alright?"

Finn started to sweat. "Great! I'm…bazoobs!"

Marceline gave him a confused glare. "Okay…?"

"Catch you yesterday!"

"You mean tomorrow?"

Finn's whole face turned red. "Yeah, that! Sorry! Bye!"

Marceline was dumbfounded as Finn closed the door and ran from her house.

_Finn you idiot! _Finn thought as he kept running. _When will you be ready to tell her, dang it? _


	5. A BMO Chapter

Finn and Jake sat on the couch in boredom. It had been several days since Finn last visited Marceline. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Finn and Jake had just finished adventuring with Fionna and Cake, but both of them had dates to go to so they bailed within only twenty five minutes.

"I am so…BOOOORRED!" complained Jake.

"You're not the only one," Finn told his best friend.

"You guys want to play video games?" BMO asked. Jake shook his head.

"No. I'm getting bored of your games, Beemo. Plus your screen is so small."

Finn's face lit up, "Wait. How about we play card Wars?"

"Great idea! But I'm gonna kick your arse, Finn!"

"We'll see about that!"

Beemo sighed and climbed up to Finn and Jake's bedroom, where lay unconscious Bikini Babes on the floor who never left the party.

"_Hey, Beemo…_"

"Air?" BMO said.

"_Yes, it's me. I'm everywhere, remember?_"

"Oh, Air. Our relationship cannot work this way. I must see your face. Your actual face. Dating air makes me feel joinked up inside, yo. Alas, my graphic diarrhea hasn't been helping either."

"_I thought so. You really stunk up my smelling function machine, Bee-Bee. Suppose it's best for us both that we see other people._"

"Thank you for understanding, Air."

"Beemo!" a chicken jumped into the window.

"Lorraine?!"

"I have come back for you, my love!"

"Screw you, Lorraine! I do not want you back, you betraying, thieving, slutty bitch!"

"But my love-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Bu-"

"No! No, no!"

"B-"

"NO! No, no, no! Just, no! NO, NO!"

"W-"

"No! Rot in hell! You go rot in there and you die! Die in those eternal blazing flames of pure torture! You suck!"

"Be-"

"No! I said you suck! Leave at once! Whore!"

"What's going on in here, I'm trying to teach my students!" Professor Worm yelled, slithering from a hole in the wall.

"BMO CHOP!" Beemo landed a karate chop on Professor Worm, squashing and seemingly killing him.

Lorraine gasped and fainted.

"That's how BMO does it old-school, brah!" shouted Beemo.

Jake then came in looking at BMO with a sock on his head and over his nose. "You got some probs, Beems." he said.

Beemo rolled his eyes and turned his music on high while dancing and putting on Kompy's Kastle.

"Agh! No, Beems! Stop! Quit it!" Jake scolded, rolling up a newspaper and smacking it against Beemo, who just kicked his crotch and threw Lorraine at him before jumping out the window.

Lorraine woke up to see Jake holding her. She smirked and was about to flirt with him, until Jake started going downstairs.

"hey, Finn! You may have lost and then win at Card Wars, drinking both cups and liking both like a boss, but let's try a cooking challenge: see who can eat the most body parts of this chicken!"

Beemo fell down into the well, splashing into water.

"Why, hi, there." an underground gnome said. "How would you like to help us-"

"BMO CHOP! BMO CHOP! BMO CHOP!" Beemo screamed, followed by shrieks of terror and crashes and people running around, attempting to get away from the mentally crazy video game console.


	6. What's With the Penguin?

"Jake. Do you think I'd be better off dating Marceline?" Finn asked as she threw away the remains of Lorraine the chicken.

"Why not?" Jake asked, dipping one of Lorraine's legs in BBQ sauce.

"What if she says no? It could make our friendship awkward and may even end it!"

"Just go for it, man. You never know until you try. Look at me. I was donking nervous of confessing my emotions to Lady. Now look. We're married and have kids! Except I think T.V has a moustache and Viola probably has a goatee or something…"

Finn smiled. "Ok, I'll try. Thank you, Jake."

"Hey, shouldn't you be at Marceline's for a jam session?" BMO asked the human as he climbed down.

Finn blinked. "Holy crap, I'm late!" he shouted.

Then Jake's phone rang.

He took it out and answered it. "PB?" he asked. "Guys! Peppermint Butler is really evil! He made demons from a shadow realm possess the Ancient Magi of Life Giving, Little Dude, and Cinnamon Bun, and now they're using the Gumball Guardians, The Morrow, and the Ancient Phycic Tandem War Elephant to destroy the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum shrieked.

"Please help! Cinnamon Bun raped P-Bot, then the Magi pooped on her, and then forced me to kill her!" Braco suddenly appeared beside her, crying.

"Don't worry, Braco! I'll protect you!" PB exclaimed and kissed Braco, beginning to make-out with him.

"I'll call Cake and Fionna to see if they can help. So we'll be on our way!" Jake told the princess.

Princess Bubblegum just responded by kissing Braco harder who tried to resist, and hung up. "I'll be in the kitchen making a phone call," Jake stated and left the room.

Finn nodded and ran out the door.

Gunter suddenly fell from the roof. Beemo grinned and opened a closet, revealing a tied up Underground gnome couple.

"What do you wish we do with the last ones, Master?" BMO questioned. "I've already commanded Pep. But to distract the others by obliterating the Candy Kingdom. What did you do with Simon's, or should I say, Ice King's body?"

Gunter only shrugged and pulled out her Kitten Child, and put the Demonic Wishing Eye over it, and the kitten's eyes began to flow dark green as Beemo and Gunter started to laugh evilly, and the male gnome bawled, just figuring out his girlfriend he was gonna propose to had just committed suicide by making a long, sharp nail impale her throat…


	7. The Confession! Bigger Mistake

After their rocking jam session and scaring people, Finn and Marceline tiredly laid on the grass.

"That…" Marceline panted. "Was what I call an adventure."

"Sick! That sounded wrong." Finn said.

Marceline giggled. "You should probably get going. Jake might flip."

"Nah. He'll just need some spaghetti. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's still at the Candy Kingdom with Fionna and Cake trying to stop Peppermint Butler with his evil, diabolic plot of getting rid of the place." Finn told the queen.

Silence hovered around them until Finn broke it, "There's something I have to tell you, Marcy."

"Spill, hero." said Marceline sitting up.

Finn sat up too, and said, "I'll probably sound like a nerd saying it though,"

"You're not a nerd. You're a weenie." Marceline said.

She went to kiss Finn's cheek, but instead Finn grabbed her waist, turned his face to hers and pressed his lips on the vampire's. At first Marceline gasped but then enjoyed the kiss, but realized what was going on and removed her lips from the hero's.

Finn frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! Why'd you kiss me?!" shouted Marceline.

"What's wrong with that? You kiss me all the time!"

"Not on the mouth!"

"Wha…? But…I did it because I love you, Marce!"

Marceline's eyes widened.

"D-do you…love me back?" Finn asked.

Marceline shook her head. "I'm sorry, Finn. But it can't work out. A human and a vamp? Please!"

Finn's mouth fell agape. This was like when he was younger and asked Flame Princess if they could be together. She said they couldn't because they were different 'elementals'. Although they eventually became a couple, now it was happening with Marceline?

"So what?" Finn yelled. "We have so much in common! We love adventure, excitement, danger, singing, and we know what it's like to be alone!"

Marceline fell silent but spoke, "Finn…you're not-"

"Don't tell me I'm not alone! Because I am! I don't have a family! A real human family! I don't who they even are! That's how I feel so lonely, Marceline."

"Why are you freaking out just because you're being rejected?!"

"Because I always am!"

"I have too! I've been around for 1003 years, Finn!"

"Is it because of who I am?! Because my species was the one that caused the war?! HUH?! That caused THIS? THAT ARE THE REASON YOU'RE LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE?!"

Everything grew quiet again. Finn saw tears in Marceline's eyes and guilt entered him.

"Oh no, what have I done?! Marceline, I'm sorr-"

"NO! Don't say you're sorry because you're not! That's the last straw, Finn!"

"I didn't realize what I was saying! Please give me another chance!"

"I ALREADY HAVE! And you _blew_ it, Finn!"

Finn fell to his knees, practically pleading for forgiveness. "Please, Marcy! I-"

"FORGET IT! FORGET ALL OF IT! Forget everything! Just forget everything about our friendship because it's **OVER**!"

"NO!" tears formed in Finn's eyes.

When Marceline saw that she jerked her head back to resist the urge to cry as well. But that wasn't easy.

"_**ARGH! **_I'm **outta** here!" A hard gale blew across the field and some grass blasted into Finn's face.

The human stopped shielding his eyes as soon as the wind stopped and found that the queen of vamps was gone.

Gone away from him.

Out of his life.

Forever.

…..

….

Or is she?


	8. Check, Check! Running Away

Jake stretched in his bed as he yawned. "I had a great sleep. Did you sleep well, Finn?"

Nothing.

"Did you?"

Still nothing.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Finn?"

Jake climbed onto Finn's bed and uncovered the sheets to see nobody in there. Jake gasped, "Oh zang! Where are you Finn?!"

"Jake calm down. Finn's downstairs packing." Beemo said. "Oh," said Jake. "Wait. He's packing?"

Jake rushed downstairs to see Finn packing his new red backpack and his old one too along with a small carry-on.

"Where are you going, dude?" Jake asked.

"I'm running away to the forest," Finn responded.

"Why?"

"Marceline rejected me and clearly she hates me and I just need some alone time, okay?!"

"Well…how long are you gonna be gone?"

"I'll come back when I feel like it,"

"Dude, I know you're tired of being rejected and stuff, but running away to the forest isn't the right choice."

"You said you'd support anything I would wanna do and think, Jake!"

"I know but it'll be dangerous for you to go out there by yourself in the wilderness! You could get hurt, lost or killed!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"What made Marceline hate you?"

"I kissed her and she didn't like it. I told her I loved her but she didn't return the feelings and I got mad and asked her if she didn't want to date me because it was my people who caused her to be who she is today."

"Whoa. But you don't even know how long you'll be gone!"

"I have a watch,"

"Do you have enough supplies?"

"I have enough food, drinks, and clothes."

"Map?"

"Check,"

"Back up map?"

"Check,"

"Weapons?"

"Check,"

"iPadlet and cellphone?"

"Check,"

"Chargers for those two?"

"Check. Back up chargers too."

"But how are you gonna get signal and charge them up?"

"I can get PB to create a signal for them and also charge them at the Candy Kingdom or Lightning Kingdom. Plus Bubblegum could also make all my supplies water and fireproof."

_Wow, he really thought this through, _Jake thought.

"But peeps will miss you!" Jake added.

"I can schedule visits,"

"Finn this is crazy! You need to talk to Marshall or Fionna about this!"

"Look, Jake. I'm running away whether you like it or not! And that's final!" Finn finished packing and headed to the door.

"But what about adventure and fighting evil?" asked Jake as the door opened.

"Give me a call if there's trouble that you can't handle without me," Finn replied before closing the door behind him.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Beemo asked.

Jake shook his head. "There would be no point, Beems. It wouldn't change anything."


	9. Missing Birthday Boy

It had been a year since Finn ran away. He was called for help to stop evil or if he would like to tag along on adventures, but he never saw or talked with Marceline.

LSP had shared her camp with him for a while, and then he left but told her he would probably come back. He stayed at Fionna and M.L's house for two weeks and slept at the Candy Kingdom at times.

Finn learned what it was like to be a wolf and stuck with them most of the time. He would visit Tree Trunks for pie and go into the Evil Forest for some adventurous entertainment.

Finn visited Jake every two or three weeks. He asked his brother if he knew how Marceline was doing but the magical dog just shrugged and said,

"Rumor has it she went to the Nightosphere for a month or so,"

"I'm pretty sure she left because of me," said Finn in sorrow. Jake shook his head disappointedly. "Dude, when will you learn that running away from rejection isn't the answer? You gotta sort things out with that chick before things might get out of hand."

Finn figured out what he meant. Marceline could've told her father about what happened and the Lord of Evil would get mad and kill the hero and suck every soul in Ooo. But of course, he wasn't _that _paranoid. But if Hunson Abadeer wanted to rumble, then bring it on!

* * *

After that, Finn stopped the visits and stayed in the forest. People tried looking for him but he was now here to be seen. Finn was considered kidnapped possibly.

So the criminals were wanted for questioning, but none of them were responsible for Finn's disappearance.

Jake, Marshall, Fionna, Cake, Lord, Braco, and Shelby went to the Nightosphere to question the Lady of Evil and Lord of Evil.

"Why would I capture Finn? He's a great guy! He doesn't deserve to be kidnapped!" both of them had replied after hearing what happened to Finn.

Marceline was over hearing the conversation, and she didn't know why but she felt guilty and a little sad that Finn had disappeared. She felt like it was her fault. Marshall Lee saw his sister, but pretended that he didn't, knowing she was feeling the emotions she deserved.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Finn was about to be considered dead, but Jake wouldn't believe that.

"He just needs some alone time," he said. "We'll just let him be and I'm pretty sure he'll show at his 19th birthday party."

Everyone thought Jake would be right, but when Finn's birthday party came, everyone except Finn showed up.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Prince Gumball asked. "We can't have a birthday party if the birthday person isn't present!" Cake added.

Jake and Cake laughed at the sudden joke Cake made. "Focus you two!" Fionna told them.

"But where could Finn be?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Duh. In the forest." said a voice. The five turned to see Marceline the Vampire Queen floating to them.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked. "I felt sorry for Finn after hearing the news. I guessed I was too hard on him. I wanted to apologize but he's playing hide-n-seek in the woods."

"Well if you think he's in the forest let's get him!" Jake exclaimed.

"_I'll _be the one getting him. I'm pretty much responsible. You guys find a way to entertain the guests." Marceline insisted and floated into the wilderness.

"Ladies and gentleman!" announced Prince Gumball. "Before the birthday boy gets here, Fionna and Marshall Lee will be singing a duet!"

The crowd clapped as Marshall and Fionna climbed onto the stage. "This song is called Airplanes," Fionna said. "I'll be singing while Lee here raps."

The audience clapped again as the music began to play.

_Please hurry, Marcie! _Braca (Braco's gender swap) thought.


	10. Painful Memory! Last to Know

**I do not own "Last to Know" By Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Marceline searched the forest, using her nose to smell Finn's human blood. As she kept moving forward, his scent was getting stronger.

Marceline finally found him in a small campsite that seemed to be made by him. She turned invisible and hid behind a tree, listening to the music Finn was playing with his guitar.

_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight?_

_This isn't happening to me!_

_This can't be happening to me!_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away!_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love!_

_She was the first to go _

_And when she left me for you…_

_I was the last to know…_

Marceline could see tears form in Finn's eyes, but he fought them back and kept going.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Where to go tonight?_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away!_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love!_

_She was the first to go!_

_And when she left me for you…_

_I was last to know!_

Finn's expression turned a little into rage. And the sad harmony of his song was turning into rock.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes!_

_This was my worst love!_

_You'll be the first to go!_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know!_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes!_

_This was my worst love!_

_You'll be the first to go!_

_And when she leaves you for dead…_

_You'll be the last to know…_

Finn wiped the tears away from his eyes and said, "I know you're there, Marce."

Marceline flinched when he said that, but showed herself.

"What do you want?" Finn snapped. "To warn me that you're dad wants to fight me and that I shouldn't bother training because he'd kill me in one swing?"

"No, Finn. I know I'm the last person you want to see, but today's your birthday. You're turning nineteen!" Marceline answered.

"So?"

"This is your first birthday Ooo is celebrating ever since that tour!"

"Well if I'm the birthday boy I have the choice to not show,"

"But then there would be no reason for the party! Those people worked hard to set up the party. And some of them were you're friends."

"Would you just leave me alone and tell the guests I'm not coming?!"

Marceline sighed and sat next to Finn. "Can you at least tell me what that song was about? I know it had some kind of meaning."

Finn looked at her and sighed. "O-okay, fine. The day before the tour…"

* * *

**Flashback!**

"_I bet you Jake that this tour is gonna be beast!" chimed a 14 year old Finn. "Yeah, man! And it will be because there will be beasts…to beat up!" Jake added._

"_We'll jack them up, good! Show them why evil lurks in its hole where it belongs!" Finn exclaimed. Jake chuckled. "Whatever you say, dude."_

_Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Finn said and ran to the door opening it._

"_FP! How's it going, babe?" Finn asked his girlfriend. He started to call her that ever since they became an item._

"_Finn…there's something I have to tell you. Something to confess." exclaimed the fire princess. "What? That you'll miss me since your father wouldn't let you go? Or that you have a magical book or object that'll help and guide us through our journey and obstacles?"_

"_Or that you've been hiding a load of my favorite flavor of ice cream from me?" Jake piped up from behind them._

"_It's neither of those suggestions," said Flame Princess. "Finn…I…I've been cheating on you…" Finn's eyes widened in shock. "…with Flame Prince." she finished._

"_Wha…? B-b-but…I…we…" Finn stuttered, on the verge of tears. Flame Princess shook her head, wiping her eyes to fight the tears._

"_I'm sorry Finn…but this relationship can't survive. I-It's over."_

_Finn's eyes welled up with tears. "B-but…no! We…I…"_

"_G-good-bye, Finn," Flame Princess quickly walked away leaving a trail of burned grass behind her._

_Finn fell to his knees. "Flame…" before he could finish, the hero fell face first onto the ground. Jake noticed his brother and gasped._

"_Finn! Finn, are you okay?" Jake went by the human's side that was out cold. "Is he dying?" asked Beemo._

_Jake panicked, "Oh no, you can't die! Not now! Not before the tour of adventure! Plus you're too young! Beemo, I'll be back. I'm taking Finn to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom!"_

_Jake stretched larger in size, put Finn on his back and ran to the Candy Kingdom as fast as he could._

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

"How can you remember something Jake and Beemo said when you weren't even awake to hear it?" Marceline asked.

"I dunno," Finn shrugged. Awkward silence filled the air until Marceline broke it.

"I thought Bonnie was your first love,"

Finn shook his head. "She was just a crush. I wasn't into that love junk at the time. That was until I met FP. There was just something about her that touched my heart. But when she dumped me, my heart shattered to pieces."

"Well I've been around for a thousand years. I know what it's like to go down that road. You just gotta pick yourself up and move on."

"I did move on. But that didn't really work." Finn stated.

At first Marceline didn't know what Finn was talking about, but then she remembered when Finn told her he loved her.

_D-does he still love me? _Marceline asked herself in her mind.

Finn stood up and began to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk," he said.

"Wait! What made you pick yourselff up?" Marceline barked up. Finn stopped in his tracks.

He was silent for a couple seconds, and then responded calmly,

"…You," and walked away.


	11. Ash Attack! Deaths of Two People

"Thank you Jake and Cake for playing Beethoven!" Prince Gumball said as Cake and Jake walked off the stage.

"One moment please," said the royal and he went off the stage. "Is Marceline and Finn here?" P.G asked.

"No. Let me call her." Jake dialed Marceline phone number. He waited a couple seconds and said, "She's not answering."

Princess Bubblegum gasped, "Oh, dear! She and Finn could be in trouble!"

"Calm down, if they were I'm pretty sure they would survive. The two actually make an awesome team." Jake assured.

"Well we need another act to stall," Marshall said. "Me, Braco and Braco can play a couple songs," Shelby stated.

"Then come on, then!" Princess Bubblegum gestured the three onto the stage.

_Marcie, wherever you are, please hurry up! _Fionna said in her thoughts.

* * *

"Finn, please! Everyone is waiting!" Marceline caught up to the hero. Finn stayed silent and kept walking.

Tears welled up in Marceline's eyes and she yelled out, "Look. I know you hate me now. But while I was gone, I thought about all those good times we had together. And you're right. We have so much in common. And I'm always so comfortable and feel safe around you. Every time you're with me, you make me feel alive again. Like I'm actually important. You make my undead heart start beating again. It's incredible. I guess what you said to me back then just brought up so many horrible memories I couldn't control myself. Especially with all the torment I've been through for 1003 years. So, I'm sorry."

Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at Marceline with wide eyes. "D-do you mean it?"

Marceline shrugged, "I've just been thinking lately and I feel like…well, it's worth a shot. I-I love you…"

"This isn't a trick just to get me to the birthday party, is it?" Finn asked as Marceline walked next to him.

"I swear it isn't," Marceline denied and took Finn's hand. The human blushed as the queen of vamps put her body close to his and her lips inches from his.

"…Marce?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being a dick-hole. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

Marceline smirked.

"W-what are y-you….doing…?" he stammered embarrassed and a little confused. Marceline grinned slightly while blushing.

"Just…let me try something…" she started. She planned to put her lips on Finn's, but a voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. Mar-Mar loves a chump. How pathetic."

"_You're _pathetic…Ash," Marceline said that last word with venom.

"You figured it out," the wizard showed himself. "What are you doing here?" Finn spat at him.

"Taking back what's rightfully mine!" Ash lunged at Finn. He punched the wizard's stomach and kicked his face, sending him to a tree.

"I told you that we're over, Ash!" Marceline shouted at him.

"Yeah? Well not for long. _Ashicus, teleporticus_." Ash teleported behind Finn and stabbed his back with a dagger.

Then reappeared beside him and sliced his rib and kept torturing Finn.

Finn screamed in pain as Ash sent the dagger to tear flesh from his body. Then he karate chopped Finn's neck, sending the hero to the ground.

Marceline went by him, tears in her eyes. "Finn, are you okay? Speak to me!"

"I…I'm alright…" Finn coughed, struggling to stand.

Ash teleported behind Marceline, put her in a headlock and threw her hard to a tree. "I'll deal with you later," he told her.

"Right now I'm going to have vengeance on the chump who stole the heart of my Mar-Mar!" The wizard grabbed Finn by the throat and threatened to pierce the dagger into Finn's chest.

"Any last words?" Ash asked Finn. "Ash, don't kill him! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill, Finn!" pleaded Marceline.

Ash raised a brow suspiciously with a smirk on his face, "Anything?" he asked. Marceline nodded. Ash thought for a few seconds but shrugged and said,

"I don't care," and stabbed Finn in the chest. "_FINN_!" Marceline shrieked as she ran to his body.

His mouth was oozing with blood and he was injured badly.

Marceline took out the dagger from his chest. "Finn! Say something!" Marceline exclaimed.

"M-Marceline…" Finn choked. "M-make…Ash pay…" Marceline nodded. She was going to teach that jerk a lesson.

"Marceline…a-always remember…th-that I'll be with you…because I truly…love y-" But Finn couldn't finished because his heart stopped beating, he closed his eyes, and his body went motionless.

Marceline cried on Finn's body. That managed to tick Ash off. "C'mon, babe," Ash put his hand on Marceline shoulder. "Let's-"

Marceline grabbed Ash's wrist tightly and it started to really feel hot. "AH!" squealed Ash.

He tried to get out of her grasp put she had an iron grip.

The grip started to burn Ash's flesh. "You're hurting me!" Ash yelled.

Marceline stood up and faced Ash. Her eyes were red with fury and all her sharp teeth and fangs were sticking out of her mouth.

"That's the idea…chump," she told him.

Marceline elbowed Ash's neck, and then kneed his rib. She dug her claws deep into Ash's shoulders and began to repeatedly punch his face until it was all bloody. She kicked his crotch five times, grabbed his throat also making that grip burn. Marceline summoned her axe-bass after slapping Ash two times across the face and throwing him to a tree.

Marceline approached him, ready to strike with the axe.

"Please…don't…" Ash begged.

"First you sold my Hambo, and now you kill my human! You're just a worthless worm!" Marceline snapped at him.

"Mar-Mar, let's talk about-"

"Shut up! Don't call me that! You're not worthy enough…" Marceline raised the bass above her. "…You never were…"

Ash scowled at her. "Fine! Do it! I always hated you anyway! Always used you! Didn't care! I'm ready! Kill me, slut! Up yours!" Ash flipped her off, and closed his eyes, prepared for death.

Marceline rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself…" She bought the axe down..

_CHINK!_

It came into contact with Ash's neck, decapitating him. Blood splattered on the ground, bushes and trees, and even on Marceline, but she ignored it.

She carried Finn's body to the party while silently crying to herself, leaving Ash's beheaded body for the raccoons, bears, possums, rats, ect.

Marceline's mind was only focused on one thing:

Finn was dead and it was all her fault.


	12. The Funeral

Marceline started to get dressed, preparing for Finn's funeral. It had been a shock for everyone when she came back with Finn's body and told them what happened.

Finn the Human Hero.

The one who was the last known of his kind.

The one who banished the Lord of Evil into the Nightosphere.

The one who saved Ooo from The Lich using a sweater.

The one who impressed the retried hero, Billy.

The one who helped stop the Candy Zombie infection two times.

The one who got a grumpy spider couple get back together.

The one who violated his own heroic mind to get his friends out of the Nightosphere.

The one who did _anything _to keep Ooo safe from danger. Including risking his life.

And now that person was gone.

Dead.

He died on his 19th birthday.

He died.

Died.

When the doctors couldn't do anything, Finn was presumed dead. At first Marceline refused to believe Finn was gone. But it accepted the fact eventually.

Things were never the same for Marceline again after that. She put a curse on Ash's afterlife for what he had done and also threw his body in the ocean.

But it didn't change anything. The only person Marceline could relate to besides Fionna and Marshall was dead.

Marceline never played a positive song after that. Heck, she barley played any songs. And when she did they would be about how she wished Finn never died or that it should've been her or if she could be with Finn right now.

Marceline never went a day without crying after Finn died. She was just too depressed. She also never left her house either. She was starting to lose interest in facing reality.

Sometimes she would talk to herself or her zombie poodle or in her head.

So she barely even spoke. It was like she was forgetting how to talk.

The vampire always had trouble sleeping too. She would either have nightmares, stay up all night and then pass out only to wake up in an uncomfortable position in a random section in her house. Her memory would also be fuzzy about the night before.

Marceline stopped brushing her or putting it in different styles. She just kept it messy and out of place. She stayed in her pajamas and never bothered to wash it or anything because she wore the same thing every day and was too sad.

She was becoming a pig and her house was turning into a pigsty. But she did make sure to take care of Schwabl because she didn't want anything or anyone she cared about dying. Even though Schwabl was already technically dead.

Marceline never bothered to go to the Nightosphere, so her father would visit and give her lectures about life and how she needed to move on.

But they never worked because Marceline thought life sucked and hated it as it hated her since it was responsible of taking the lives of her family and friends.

And sometimes she wouldn't even pay attention because she had so many things rolling in her head.

When Marceline was invited to Finn's funeral, she didn't want to go at first. But with a little help from her poodle and dad, she sucked it up and decided to go.

The queen chose a very dark colored formal dress that belonged to her mother. The last time she wore it was when she was little and wanted to try it out, and even though it was too big for her, Marceline's mom told her she would grow into it and was right.

Marceline hesitated to open the door, since it had been a long while since she went outside, but got it over with.

* * *

When she reached the funeral that was right outside the Candy Kingdom and near the Cemetery, it was the biggest she's ever seen in her life and she's been around for 1003 years. Practically at least half of Ooo and Aaa were there.

Before Marceline could take a seat, she ran into Jake and Bubblegum. Jake looked like he didn't get enough sleep lately and lost his positive look while Bubblegum's eyes were red and teary from crying.

"H-hello, Marceline." She sniffled. Marceline fought tears. Looking at PB in a condition like that made her feel guilty. Plus she hadn't seen the royal nor spoke to her in a while.

"Hi, Bo-" Marceline paused. The princess was already sad enough. Better not make matters worse.

"Hi, Bubblegum. Hey, Jake." It was the first time she also spoke to the magical dog since Finn's death.

"Hi, Marceline. It's been a while." Jake's voice was also less enthusiastic. It was monotone. Almost nonchalant. Marceline only nodded in agreement.

After realizing the vampire chick called her Bubblegum, the princess smiled slyly. "Please," she said. "Just call me Bonnibel or Bonnie." Marceline could only give a small smile at the polite statement PB made. She realized she couldn't even remember the last time she smiled.

Minutes after taking her seat, Peppermint Butler started to give the formalities and vows.

Then people went up and gave their speeches about Finn. One of them turned out to be Marceline's father who gave a nice speech about Finn, although this didn't surprise Marceline much, she still clapped with the others when the lord finished.

Other people like, Jake, Ice King, Ice Queen, P.G, Braco, Braca, Shelby, Peppermint Butler, Ancient Magi of Life Giving, Little Dude, Cinnamon Bun, LSP, Marshall, ect. went up there.

Fionna had said she was just glad she wasn't the last human when she met Finn and became happier after finding out he was her brother.

Susan Strong had said something about that she had never came into contact with one of their people until Finn came along and showed and helped her to adjust back to the surface world.

Bubblegum said she and Finn had some good times, especially when he was younger and had a crush on her.

Flame Princess eventually gave a speech too. Marceline didn't like her very much because she had dumped a kind person that any girl should regret doing. She explained that Finn was her first love, and was joyful to finally date him.

But she hated how she dumped him because it broke her heart to see how Finn was reacting and how he ended up in the hospital.

This got Marceline angrier because then it could've been Flame Princess's fault that Finn died. If she and Finn had just stayed a couple, Ash wouldn't have tried to kill Finn.

But then Marceline began to think if it was her fault. If she hadn't been so darn pretty and amazing to Finn, the human wouldn't have died.

_Or maybe…maybe it IS my fault. Because…I met Finn, _Marceline thought but was interrupted when she heard her name.

"Marceline. Would you like to add something about Finn?" Marshall asked.

"Uh…I…uh…" she stuttered. Everyone looked the vampire queen. Hunson and PB looked worried and shocked when they noticed tears form in Marceline's eyes.

"Well…I…" Marceline stammered again, and without warning, shot from her seat and flew away from the funeral, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Why can't I stop crying? _She asked herself in her head.

* * *

When she reached her home, she locked the door, went up to her room and threw herself on the bed, burying her head in her pillow. When she put her head up to turn over, there were two big wet stains on the pillow.

Marceline grabbed tissues from the small table next to her and blew her nose as Schwabl climbed on her bed and whined, concerned about his owner.

Marceline grabbed the poodle and hugged him.

"I-It's okay, Schwabl I'm… (sniffle)…alright."

Schwabl whined again. Marceline cuddled the dog, hugging him tighter while bringing him to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"I know…I miss him too…"


	13. The Key to Revival! Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Numb by Linkin Park, or A.T**

* * *

Marceline was watching TV that she had just hooked up. It had been at least 30 years since she used it.

Marceline was still depressed, so she was in her PJ's from the time Finn and Jake hid in her closet and was eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream silently and miserably.

Then the doorbell rang.

Marceline groaned in annoyance as she slowly rolled out of bed and went downstairs to the door. She opened it and it revealed to be Princess Bubblegum, soon to be a queen once she married Braco.

"What are you doing here, Bonnibel?" Marceline asked in a nonchalant tone

.

"I came to check up on you. I saw the way you fled the funeral, Marceline. I know you miss him. We all do."

"It's more than that, Bonnie! It's my fault Finn died! If I had never been such an idiot to meet him none of this would've happened! My dad wouldn't had been released from the Nightosphere and go on a rampage! Wolves would've-"

"Marceline. He is also responsible for you reconciling with your father, and heck, he reconciled us. And do not take this as offense, but please do not commit suicide. Is it something Finn would have wanted you to do anyway?"

"…You don't know-"

"Or do I?"

"…You're right. Thanks, Bonnie."

"You're welcome. And here's an invitation to my wedding." She handed her an envelope.

"Thanks. I'll be there."

Bubblegum nodded and left, before Marceline went back inside to change.

* * *

Marceline floated to the Candy Kingdom cemetery to see Finn's Memorial Stature of him standing, his Demon Blood sword in his hand pointing to the sky, a smile of pride on his face.

Marceline looked at a plaque on the bottom that read:

_Here lies Finn the human. He died young, but was a true, brave and heroic person. _

_Beloved brother_

_Beloved friend_

_Beloved uncle_

_Beloved son_

She then saw something she didn't expect.

_Beloved boyfriend_

Marceline read it over and over. Bonnibel must have wanted to add that there for Marceline.

Marceline sighed and took out her axe-bass. "Hey, Finn. I'm sorry for ditching your funeral. I hope you can forgive me. I haven't been doing well ever since your…passing. Anyway, I wrote a song to make it up to you. Hope you like it." Marceline stated, and began to strum her bass, but stopped when she heard music.

It made her feet touch the ground, and then the music got louder. Marceline soon found herself digging up Finn's grave, and opening his coffin. But instead of seeing a body, she was looking at the Land of the Dead.

There was Finn's spirit on a stage, along with Marceline's ghost friends, Wendy, Georgy, and Booboo. Finn had a mic and a guitar strapped over his shoulder. Wendy also had a guitar. Georgy was at drums, Booboo was the DJ, and Death was sitting on a chair in front of the stage, as if he was waiting to watch a performance.

"I hope this song convinces you, Death." Finn said, making Marceline's undead heart melt, even when he was a ghost. It had been so long since she heard his voice.

"This is called Numb." Finn stated before the music began to play.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Wendy: _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

**Chorus:**

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart, right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take…! _

**Chorus (Same as first chorus)**

_And I know_

_I may end up, failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…!_

**Chorus (Same as first chorus)**

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_** (x2)**

The music stopped and Marceline and Death were both in tears.

"I remember that band…Linkin Park…I loved that band…" Death sniffed. "O-Okay! You win! You are to be resurrected!"

Finn and the other ghosts cheered.

Before Marceline could process what just happened there was a flash of light that blinded Marceline for a second and she fell into Finn's coffin.

When the light died down, Marceline felt like she was on something _alive _and _breathing. _She even sensed a _beating _heart.

Was it…?

Could it be…?

Marceline opened her eyes to see she was right on top of an _unconscious _Finn. "Finn!" she yelled in joy and in tears.

She shook him hard, trying to waken him from his slumber. The human groaned as he opened his eyes to see a gorgeous face looking at him.

He smiled, realizing who it was.

"Hey, Marcy."


	14. Reunited! Finn's Return (Again)

Marceline helped Finn get out of the coffin and onto the land.

"Whoa," Finn said as he looked at the statue of himself. "That's me? That's aweso-" Finn was cut off my a pair of lips smashing against his.

He kissed back harder and deeper, and pulled Marceline closer to him by putting his arms around her waist as Marceline put her hands through Finn's blonde hair as she kissed the hero passionately. The two lovers melted close to each other until they one. What seemed like hours to Marceline and Finn, in minutes their mouths departed for air.

"Wow," Finn panted. "That's the deepest and most passionate kiss I've ever gotten from you."

Marceline giggled. "That's because it's the first official you've gotten from me. I missed you." Marceline brought Finn into a warm embrace.

"Me too. You know at first I really wanted to leave the afterlife, but I knew that wouldn't change anything so I adapted to it. Then I was thinking about trading my telekinesis to Death to be revived, but then-"

"We came along," Booboo said, appearing with Wendy and Georgy.

"We felt sorry for trying to kill you and Jake." Wendy said.

"So we figured we owed you and decided to help you get your life back," Georgy finished.

"Thanks, guys. I forgive you." Finn smiled.

"I do too," Marceline said, but then glared at them. "But don't try it ever again. Understood?"

"Yes," Wendy and Booboo said.

….

Booboo punched Georgy.

"Gah! Alright, fine! We don't do it again! Geez!"

Finn cackled. "Thanks. Boy, wait until everyone hears about this."

"Tell me about it," said Marceline.

"We'll depart now, since our debt has been repaid." Wendy said before flying off into the night with Georgy and Booboo.

Finn pondered. "Hmm…let's see…where to go to first? Oh yeah. Lady's residence. I wanna see Jake and the pups if they still live there. Plus coming back from the dead sure works up an appetite. I don't even remember the last time I used the restroom."

"You still pee in your pants?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A weenie,"

"At least I'm not afraid of thunder,"

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Never!" Finn scooped Marceline over his shoulder, so her face was behind Finn and the human used his telekinesis to fly in the air to the Tree Fort.

Finn laughed as Marceline struggled to make Finn let go of her.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Make me!" Finn exclaimed.

_This weenie has gotten strong over the years, _Marceline thought a bit miserably.

She then gave Finn a wet willy. "Sick!" he shrieked. "For a one thousand-three year old vamp you're immature!"

"I know you are but what am I?" Marceline smirked.

"A thousand year old queen of vamps that can't even get out of the grasp of a mortal human. Oh, and less mature than me. Oh, and scared of thunder."

Marceline quickly flew out of his grasp and took hold of his shoulder.

"Want me to drop you? I just took away your telekinesis for a while. It'll be back in several minutes."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Or would I?"

Marceline let go of him, letting Finn fall, but he resisted the urge to scream.

Just when he thought he would die, he felt a hand grasp his leg.

"Ah! You're no fun anymore!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Sorry, Marcie, but Finn has now outgrown your antics and trickery!"

"Ugh…"


	15. Epilogue: Change

Everyone in Ooo, Aaa, and everybody else were shocked and joyful to discover that Finn was revived from the dead. His grave was destroyed, much to the disappointment of Finn.

Bubblegum said it was a miracle Finn came back and before her wedding.

After the wedding, Braco didn't really know his real last name due to him being adopted, and though finding out the truth of his real family, never discovered his surname, so PB kept her last name.

They also threw the biggest party at the Candy Kingdom, inviting Ooo and Aaa. Prince Gumball then married Braca.

A week later, Fionna had pronounced she was pregnant with Marshall's baby while Queen Bubblegum was pregnant as well.

Two days after that, King Gumball confessed that he was half were-wolf which explained why he ended up in the hospital after hiking in the woods that one night. Although people were okay with this, even if they knew the child would also be part were-wolf, they accepted the king for who he was.

Marshall proposed to Fionna five days later, which was the same day they found out they were having a girl but kept the name a secret.

King and Queen Bubblegum were having a boy and named him Benjamin Sour Bubbleball. King and Queen Gumball were having a girl and named her Vanellope.

Jake and Lady married, but had extra kids only three days later. They were twins, a boy and a girl.

They named the boy, Drake Ice Cream Stretch. The girl, five minutes younger, was named Lisa Crystal Stretch.

Their opposites, Cake and L.M, had twins as well. A girl, Mila Cupcake Monichromicat, a boy, ten minutes younger, Lord William Monichromicat Jr.

The Hyoomen Tribe, fish people, turned out to really by humans. So the human species began to re-populate.

Ice King and Ice Queen turned back to Simon and Simone. Simone turned out to be Betty. They kept their powers, regained their sanity, and were still considered royalty. They apologized for all the kidnapping and were immediately forgiven and they even stayed in the Ice Kingdom and alas they married. Soon Simon and Betty had a boy named Christian Frostbite Petrikov and a girl, Bianca Snow Petrikov.

Flame Prince had dumped Flame Princess to go to Ashley, Ash's opposite while Flame Princess married Ash. They had a girl and named her Dust.

Flame Prince and Ashley had a boy named Ace and a girl named Zia.

The day before Valentine's Day, a 20 year old Finn went on a quest and came back the next day. He got Hambo for her and also gained immortality from Magic Man when the wizard asked if he wanted it because MM wanted to be with his love again. **(Read How It Happened) **

Finn and Marceline married the same day and Marceline became pregnant a week later.

Three weeks earlier, Fionna and Marshall had their baby girl and named her Janette Unique Abadeer. But Fionna became pregnant again with a boy and decided to name him Eric Fang Abadeer II, being named after Marshall's grandfather, right when they found out his gender.

However another war occurred, between Ooo and the Fire Kingdom after Flame King discovered Billy had killed the Fire Count. In the end of the war, Finn was somehow able to turn Earth back to normal. The hole was reformed and so were the seven continents with all their inhabitants back and alive.

Ooo stayed and was caught in the middle between the U.S and Europe, but that extended the space of the them. Aaa was in between South America and Africa, extending that space, making the Earth four and a half times bigger than before, and thus Ooo becoming the new 8th continent of the world and Aaa became the 9th.

Finn and Fionna also instantly had information crammed into their brains about the world before the Mushroom War, and become smarter after the world settled, calmed, adapted of their new environment and what had just happened.

Soon, Marceline and Finn discovered Marce became pregnant with a boy but she and Finn couldn't figure out a name for him yet.

* * *

Then one day, Finn, Jake, and Marceline are chasing the Fire Newt's daughter to a beach for stealing Marceline's boots.

"Get back here, you tootette!" Jake yelled after him as the Fire Newt submerged into the ocean. "C'mon, guys! Finn! Give me a bubble!" Jake told Finn.

Finn used his telekinesis and immortal powers to form a bubble around Jake's head for air.

"Hurry up, you two!" Jake shouted as he went underwater.

"Give us a sec!" Finn shouted after him.

"Ugh! That dumb piece a scum stole my best boots that barely even fit her!" Marceline complained barefooted as she undressed into her swimsuit.

"Good thing we were planning to go swim in the lake today," Finn said as he took off his shirt, revealing his six-pack abs. He noticed Marceline staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry. I just can't get enough of those abs of yours." Marceline turned her head away, blushing slightly.

"Really? Because I can't get enough of you." Finn stated.

"Shut up," Marceline playfully punched Finn's arm.

"I can't wait to go under that water, again. The ocean is so awesome! The last time I went under there was when I was sixteen during the Tour of Adventure. Just gotta make sure that child in your stomach doesn't get injured. Not like I don't want you to get injured either. Or Jake. I wonder how he's doing under there." said Finn as he took off his socks.

* * *

Jake screamed in terror as the Fire Newt's daughter strangled him and spewed out blue fire at him while The Shark and the Science Cat appeared in a submarine, about to shoot torpedoes at both…

* * *

Marceline raised a brow a little confused but was still grinning. "I thought you were afraid of the ocean?"

Finn just smiled as his feet touched the water.

"What can I say? Some people change."

_**The End.**_

* * *

List of People Who Went on the Four-Year Tour of Adventure

Finn 14-18

Jake 28-32

Fionna 14-18

Cake 28-32

Marshall 1003-1007

Ice King 1043-1047

Ice Queen 1043-1047

LSP 17-21

Lumpy Space Prince 17-21

Other unknown peeps

* * *

**I may be planning a sequel to this. Technically, How It Happened was already the sequel, so I'll make that the prequel to the real sequel: Adventure Time with Flynn and Drake! **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
